Obon
by animeloco
Summary: Es Obon, días de festejo y recuerdos. Recuerdos de aquellos que se fueron, pero aun tenemos en nuestras memorias. Para dos pequeños niños, estos días les llegaran alegres visitas de personas, que antes de que nacieran, los esperaban conocer con ansias y su padre tendrá su respuesta a algo que lo carcomía por dentro.


Ellos crecieron sin saber de sus tíos o sus abuelos, realmente no los conocían, sabían de ellos gracias a lo que les contaban sus padres. La madre de su padre era alguien de admirar, fuerte, poderosa, de respeto y de temer también; el padre de su padre también no era para quedarse corto, fue líder de la aldea, protector de la misma y también alguien de mucho querer, puesto que por lo que les dijeron ellos se querían mutuamente. No conocieron a su abuela materna en vida, pero si a su abuelo paterno ya que tuvieron la dicha de convivir con él por lo menos unos cortos, pero grandiosos cuatro años.

Acorde al último ella era de una belleza cautivadora, tal cual su madre, amable, sensitiva y fuerte, también de miedo cuando alguien la molestaba, tales recuerdos hacían a su abuelo paterno temblar de miedo de tan solo recordarlo, el niño de esta pareja de hermanos se preguntaba si era alguna característica de la familia, puesto que recordaba a su padre temblar de miedo cuando su madre se enojaba con el. Pero cuando tocaban el tema de su tío, su padre y su madre siempre se entristecían, como al principio cuando les preguntaban por sus abuelos, contestaban lo mismo que con sus abuelos; era alguien fuerte, de respeto, poderoso y más que nada un gran amigo para ambos.

Sin dar más importancia al tema dejaron de preguntar del asunto, pasaron los meses y los años y por fin llego la fecha para el festival O-bon, festividad en el cual se reciben a los espíritus de los antepasados y como es costumbre en la aldea, el Hokage tiene que dar el anuncio del inicio de la festividad el cual, comienza con una danza alegre alrededor de la torre del Hokage. La familia estaba alegre, puesto que ya habían comenzado a prepararse para tal festividad, ya habían comprado las Yukatas y los kimono para todos.

Una vez más los dos pequeños de la familia se estaban pelando, el tema era sobre el peluche favorito de la integrante más pequeña, el Hokage solo de recordar el día de su recibimiento como nuevo líder de la aldea, le daban unos terribles escalofríos, cuestión que también le afectaba a cierto inquilino dentro de su cuerpo. Sin apresura y con calma, se acercó a sus dos pequeños para tomar el peluche y colocarlo en el cuarto de su hija.

Cuando bajo su pequeña estaba por llorar, pero al cargarla en brazos la tranquilizo, dándole una explicación del porqué no podía llevar su querido juguete. Su hijo con puchero en rostro recibió como consuelo la sonrisa de su padre y una pequeña caricia en la coronilla de su cabeza, la sonrisa fue contagiosa para ambos hijos, como para la compañera de vida del Hokage. La familia salió en dirección a la torre, tenía que comenzar el festival pronto y estaban seguros de que sus amigos no les perdonarían un retraso a tan importante festejo.

Apenas llegaron, sus padres comenzaron a mover las cosas para el festival, tambores Taiko, ropajes para los intérpretes, la comida, la colocación de los puestos, la preparación de los chōchin para el Tōrō nagashi que daría la culminación a las celebraciones. Los dos pequeños veían lo atareado que estaban sus padres, por lo que decidieron ayudarles un poco en sus tareas, cosa que sus padres agradecieron, ya que necesitaban que alguien ayudara con las flores de los cementerios y otro más con las preparaciones de los barquillos para las velas. Al terminar la familia subió a la azotea de la torre, frente a ellos se encontraban preparados los tambores y sus artistas, a nivel de tierra la aldea esperaba expectante las palabras del Hokage.

El líder se colocó frente a su gran familia, dando reverencia dio las gracias por un año más de vida y también por permitirle continuar siendo su líder. La sacerdotisa de la aldea se acercó, bendijo la aldea y el vino, que fue derramado en los cuatro puntos cardinales para traer la buena fortuna y la paz. Bendijo al líder y la familia del mismo, pidieron por la buena fortuna, la paz y la alegría de todos los habitantes de su aldea, al igual que de las otras aldeas vecinas. Las pantallas gigantes se colocaron, cuatro en total, cada una con la insignia de una de las aldeas vecinas a las de la suya. Al encenderse se mostraron a los kages de cada una de ellas, todos preparados para comenzar las festividades, el Hokage no fue excepción alguna, puesto que en cuanto terminaron las bendiciones, se le entregaron el par de instrumentos para comenzar a tocar. Descubriendo su torso, colocándose su banda de la aldea en su frente y dirigiendo su mirada al Odaiko, se colocó en posición justo como sus amigos y compañeros líderes.

La música comenzó y ellos también comenzaron a tocar los tambores, fueron acompañados por la danza en tierra por parte de los aldeanos, como por los coordinadores, las canciones de la sacerdotisa que marcaba el paso de una danza tranquila y rítmica, al igual que la música de los instrumentos y de los tambores, todo demostraba la paz, todo tenía un significado. Significaba la bienvenida a aquellos seres queridos que perdieron por enfermedades, batallas, misiones y guerras. En este día ellos con su danza los atraían para una celebración, para demostrarles que aun los recordaban y los tenían en sus corazones. Pero para un par de niños, el mirar tocar el Odaiko de esa manera tan hipnotizadora, era un espectáculo que jamás olvidarían. Para su esposa era todo un deleite a sus ojos.

Era ver los músculos de su esposo, el sudor recorrer su cuerpo y el ver esa expresión seria con ojos de alegría, este día no solo era para recordar a sus seres queridos, no, también era algo completamente sensual para ella, puesto que veía al hombre, al joven y al niño de quien se enamoró; era retomar ese lazo que los unió y también recordar el valioso tiempo que tenían juntos, al igual que la maravillosa familia que compartían ambos. Abrazo a sus hijos y estos le respondieron el abrazo con otro igual de fuerte, el ver a su padre concentrado en esto, el verlo dejarse llevar por tan bello momento, era algo que siempre recordarían. Para el joven, un hombre fuerte, sabio y lleno de experiencia, para la niña, un padre amoroso, protector y alegre. Recuerdos, recuerdos se formaban y jamás serían olvidados, puesto que ahora formaban parte de ellos.

La música termino, los gritos de alegría llegaron, nuevos músicos se acercaron y padre paso las baquetas, lo mismo ocurría con los demás kages. La multitud comenzó el desfile al son de la música, yendo desde la torre hasta el panteón, donde sus amigos y familiares les esperaban, donde podrían dejarles sus pensamientos y platicar con ellos. La sacerdotisa comenzó el peregrinar, seguida de los músicos y los bailarines, las carrozas rebosaban de flores y adornos para las tumbas, era noche de fiesta y ellos estaban en camino.

Al llegar los pequeños se alejaron de sus padres al ver unas luciérnagas, el varón miraba a otro lado sin importarle nada, solo no quería que su hermana pequeña se perdiera. La pequeña intento atrapar unas cuantas, pero sin éxito alguno, fue hasta que una hermosa mujer se le acerco.

\- No intentes apresurarte, hazlo con calma…mira.

Tomando las pequeñas manos de la niña, logro que siguiera con calma y paciencia el pequeño y brillante insecto, el resultado final fue un par de esos animalitos en sus manos. Fue una enorme alegría ver la sonrisa de la niña, le recordaba a su hijo.

\- Gracias.

\- Ve con tu hermano, mira mi marido está a su lado platicando con él.

\- Si, gracias.

Se despidió y vio a la niña correr con esa sonrisa, su marido la recibió con una sonrisa junto a su hermano.

\- Veo que atrapaste un par, felicidades ¿Te enseño mi esposa?

\- Si.

\- No lo entiendo, que tiene de importante este día, incluso nuestro padre está ocupado este día, no tiene tiempo para nosotros nunca.

\- Veo que no te gusta el trabajo de tu papá.

\- Claro que no ¿Qué tiene de bueno ser Hokage?

\- ¿Tu padre es el Hokage?

\- Si, pero oniichan no le gusta, siempre se pelea porque papá no está en casa.

\- ¡Himawari! – La pequeña niña cerró sus ojos y llevo sus manitas a su pecho, esperando proteger a los pequeños animalitos con sus manos, no querían que los dañaran.

Con ternura el hombre vio que su esposa se acercaba, puso sus manos en los hombros del chico y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

\- Es natural que tu padre siempre este ocupado, después de todo es el líder de tu aldea, del lugar en que naciste.

\- Pero nunca está en casa, nunca está en los eventos de la escuela, mamá siempre está sola. Si aparece es un clon, si me felicita es seco…es el peor padre de todos…es…

Veía las lágrimas del niño, podría gritarle, regañarlo o decirle mil y un cosas, pero decidió mejor abrazarlo. No lo entendía, no entendía porque ese hombre lo abrazaba, pero se sentía cálido, tranquilo y feliz. Al separarse se vieron, en los ojos de aquel hombre vio algo familiar, algo conocido.

\- Tú odias su puesto, no a tu padre.

\- Cla…

\- Odias que no esté contigo, odias que no te haga caso…

\- Pero papá siempre le hace caso. – Todos miraron a la pequeña, aun con sus luciérnagas en sus manos, era como si tuviera un pedazo de su corazón en sus manos, era una vista muy hermosa. – Papá siempre pregunta por nosotros, siempre me ayuda en la tarea por la noche, papá siempre cuida que mi oniicha se tape por las noches, siempre ayuda a mamá a arreglar la casa cuando llegar.

"Siempre desayuna con nosotros, siempre me sonríe…siempre…

El corazón se partió al ver a su hermana llorar, la abrazo y ella se escondió en su pecho, esto debería ser culpa de su padre, por no vigilarlos, pero no era así, solo era la costumbre de culparlo por todo. El hombre tomo a ambos en brazos y los coloco en sus hombros.

\- Su padre, es el líder de la aldea, tiene una enorme familia que cuidar, desde comida, ropa, casa, educación, protección y el bien estar de todos en la aldea. Es un trabajo pesado, que no cualquiera puede hacer, conozco un par de Hokages.

\- ¿Otros aparte de mi padre?

\- Si, conocí al sexto, el quinto, el cuarto, el tercero, el segundo y el primero, a todo ellos.

\- Eso es imposible, todos murieron hace mucho tiempo.

\- Pero así fue, hombres fuertes y también simples hombres, que a sus espaldas tenían esa enorme tarea. Sacrificaron mucho, eso era la familia, la familia siempre se lleva la peor parte, pero también es el mayor soporte de ellos.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Ellos lo hicieron por su familia, siempre tienen en mente su familia, de ellos sacan su fuerza para continuar, no importa cuánto lastimes a tu padre, él siempre te amara. Los ama a los dos, por eso se sobre esfuerza con los clones, porque quiere tener más tiempo con ustedes.

\- Hemos visto a su padre caer de fatiga y levantarse al solo pensar en ustedes, lo hemos visto herido y triste junto a su madre, quien siempre lo consuela en seguir adelante. Su padre es alguien de admirar, es alguien a quien seguir, es alguien de quien estar orgulloso.

La mujer tomo a la pequeña y la cargo en sus hombros, así comenzaron el regreso al templo, donde estaba la feria. Apenas llegaron los bajaron y comenzaron a buscar con su mirada, dando una señal les indicaron el camino.

\- ¿No vienen con nosotros?

\- No, lo siento pequeña, pero tenemos otro camino que tomar. Sus padres lo están buscando desesperadamente, es mejor que vayan con ellos.

\- De acuerdo… ¿Los veremos de nuevo?

\- Claro que si pequeña Himawari. – El señor le dio un abrazo y algunas cosquillas, lo mismo que con la señora, era en cierta manera una imagen alegre, como de dos abuelos despidiéndose de sus nietos.

\- Boruto. – El chico vio al hombre quien le sonreía, una sonrisa que le recordaba a su padre. – Ve las cosas como las ve tu padre, así lo entenderás mejor.

\- Lo intentare. – Ambos sonrieron y chocaron puños, el despedirse fue algo rápido, entre agradecimientos y otras cosas salieron corriendo a la multitud.

El chico vio a ambos sonreírles, mientras la gente los ocultaba, era curioso, sentía que conocía a esas personas, pero no les dio importancia.

Había algo curioso en el ambiente, era algo que podían ver realmente. A donde vieran, veían personas que no conocían, por ejemplo, veía a Shikadai jugando shogi junto a un hombre parecido a su padre, solo que con un par de cicatrices en el lado derecho de su cara, se le veía al hombre sonriente y a su amigo sufriendo en el juego. En otro lado vieron a Inojin platicar tranquilamente con un hombre rubio, de ojos color verde y cabello hasta la cintura, pareciera que la plática era amena y también tranquila, incluso inojin comenzó a dibujar al hombre.

En otro lado estaba su amiga Chocho, quien compartía agradablemente sus papas favoritas con un hombre pelirrojo, con un par de tatuajes en sus mejillas, unas líneas moradas desde sus pómulos hasta la quijada. El parecido con el padre de su amiga era increíble, incluso parecían platicar sobre esta persona. Pero se detuvieron junto a su tía Tenten, ella estaba llorando sobre el pecho de un joven de cabello largo y castaño, la sostenía entre sus brazos y también la estaba consolando.

Esto era algo de sorprenderse, puesto que su tía era alguien de carácter fuerte, simpática y nunca dejaba que nada le afectara. Fue en ese momento que el joven los vio, sus ojos eran únicos, eran los ojos de la familia Hyuga, los ojos de su madre, los mismos ojos que Boruto le provocaban pavor por cierto suceso con su hermana pequeña en el día de la sucesión de su padre. Les sonrió y con mucho cariño y cuidado beso en la frente a su tía, le susurro algo, se vieron unos instantes y se encaminaron con ellos.

\- Boruto, Himawari ¿Dónde están sus padres? – Les pregunto su tía con algo de lágrimas, pero con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Nos perdimos. – Les contesto la pequeña.

\- El tonto de mi padre no nos puso caso y…

\- Su padre es Naruto ¿Verdad?

\- Si ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Se ve en sus rostros, los mismos ojos, las mismas marcas, tu muchacho eres su viva imagen cuando era pequeño. Me imagino que su madre es Hinata.

\- ¿Eres un familiar nuestro? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Si es un familiar, un familiar cercano de hecho, es un primo de Hinata-san.

Esa era una sorpresa para los dos niños, un primo de su madre ¿Por qué nunca les dijo su madre que tenía otro primo? Aparte del fallecido tío Neji.

\- Tenten, no les des tantas pistas.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque les arruinarías la sorpresa.

\- Ustedes y sus bromas.

\- Es parte del misterio, además también quiero hablar con Lee y Gai.

\- Me lo imagino, está bien no daré más pistas.

No sabían lo que ocurría, pero parecían llevarse demasiado bien esos dos. El hombre que decía ser su tío los miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a Himawari y esta le mostro las luciérnagas en sus manos, parecían llevarse muy bien.

\- Veo que su padre la tiene difícil, incluso ahora que alcanzó su sueño.

\- ¿Conoces a nuestro padre?

\- Claro que si pequeña, es alguien realmente de admiración.

\- No lo creo, sería de admiración si este estuviera con nosotros todo el tiempo.

\- Bueno, su trabajo es…

\- Su trabajo apesta, me sigo preguntando qué tiene de bueno ser Hokage.

\- Bueno un Hokage…

\- Ya sé que tiene que velar por todos en la aldea, que es el trabajo más pesado del mundo, que…

\- También te explicaron que es el que demuestra más amor.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Su padre, creció sin padres, sin tíos, con insultos. Imagina que un día, todos en la aldea te despreciaran sin razón alguna, sin explicación alguna. Así creció tu padre, solo, odiado, sin amor y el cariño de alguien quien se preocupara por él.

"Más aun así, tu padre ignoro todo eso y continuo diciendo "Yo seré el Hokage y todos ustedes me reconocerán." Desde chico siempre siguió su camino, sin retractarse de sus palabras y cumpliendo sus promesas. ¿Sabías que al principio era el peor de toda la academia shinobi?

\- ¿Enserio? Papá, ¿El peor?

\- Claro que sí, todos nos burlábamos de el en esa época, no podía ni hacer un bushin correctamente, realmente daba pena.

El escuchar eso de su tía, la que más admiraba a su padre, era algo que los tomo desprevenidos. Su tío parecía tener varios recuerdos, lo vieron sonreír al tener uno en su mente.

\- Aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí por primera vez, en ese tiempo lo veía como un perdedor, estaba en momentos de oscuridad por las cuestiones familiares.

\- ¿La pelea de la familia Hyuga?

\- Así es pequeña Himawari, en ese tiempo me consideraban como el genio de una de las ramas, crecí con odio y rencor hacía el cabecilla de ese tiempo. Pero todo cambio después de que conocí a su padre.

"Al principio me pareció un completo tonto, un perdedor y…

\- Un bueno para nada, estábamos ambos la primera vez que conocimos a su padre y su equipo.

\- Cierto, en ese tiempo era un niño de 12 años que solo parecía destacar, pero era muy observador, algo que nunca notamos. Todavía recuerdo que grito en el salón del primer examen Chunnin que vencería a todos los presentes y demostraría ser el mejor.

\- Pensamos que solo era un completo tonto, vaya que estábamos equivocados.

\- Su madre y yo al principio estábamos en malos términos, vi como peleo su padre en el examen, pensé que era un golpe de suerte que haya ganado, pero me desafío después de que venciera a su madre en el combate de preliminares.

"Destino, coincidencia o suerte, los dos peleamos en las rondas finales. Perdí, yo iba ganando, lo tenía al suelo, lo había golpeado muchas veces, pero se levantaba, una y otra vez lo hizo. Me supero en un solo segundo, su padre era terrible con los Bunshin, pero los Kage Bunshin fueron su especialidad, puede crear más de mil.

"Es un experto del engaño con ellos, me engaño a mí y me venció. Estaba sorprendido en ese momento, "¿Cómo un perdedor me podía ganar?", eso es lo que pensaba. Pero me dijo unas palabras que jamás olvidare, "Yo no soy un genio, soy un perdedor, pero porque soy un perdedor es que me esfuerzo más para estar a la par de los genios, te tengo envidia porque no te tienes que esforzar mucho, en cambio yo tengo que esforzarme más para alcanzar mi sueño. No me importa lo de tu familia, no me importa el destino u otras cosas, yo solo sigo mi propio camino". Esas palabras fueron las que me mostraron la luz, me dieron fuerza y comenzaron mi camino.

"Lo vi crecer, hacerse más fuerte y vencer adversidades, lo hemos visto caer, llorar por perdidas y también lo hemos visto encararlas, lo hemos visto pelear contra lo imposible y ganar. Dicen que es un héroe por haber ganado la cuarta gran guerra y también haber salvado Konoha de ser completamente destruida cuando Pain.

\- Pero fue destruida, Pain destruyo la aldea antes de que llegara, no evito nada.

\- Te equivocas.

\- ¿Cómo me equivoco?

\- La aldea que defendió no fueron las casas o los cimientos, fueron los ciudadanos, eso es Konoha para él. Pero en realidad, es un héroe desde hace mucho tiempo. Logro detener la destrucción de la aldea derrotando al Jinchuriki del Ichibi, me salvo a i de una oscuridad, ayudo a otras aldeas y ciudades. Cambio su destino de morir en más de una ocasión, detuvo guerras antes de que comenzaran, ayudo a crear reinos y mejorar otros.

"Detuvo organizaciones ocultas, salvo al Kazekage, peleo contra shinobis con la capacidad de destruir la aldea incontable veces, vio morir maestros y también vio nacer nuevos. Se ganó el cariño y respeto de toda la aldea y también de mi prima, tu madre siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto, para ella fue su héroe y su ídolo desde que tenía seis años ¿Sabes cómo se conocieron?

\- No, mamá dice que fue algo malo y que papá la salvo, pero no nos dice cómo.

Era la viva imagen de Hinata cuando era niña, era sorprendente el parecido de sus hijos a sus padres, este recuerdo era algo que jamás olvidaría y que también estaba agradecido.

\- A los seis años los niños no saben mucho y tienden dejarse llevar por lo que los adultos dicen, por eso los padres les enseñan lo bueno de lo malo. Un grupo de niños estaba molestando a su madre, era invierno o verano, no recuerdo bien, pero era después de vacaciones. Estos niños acorralaron a su madre, comenzaron a insultarla y decirles mil y un cosas, todo por sus ojos.

"Fue en ese momento que su padre apareció, creo un bushin pésimo, como esperábamos, pero le sirvió de distracción y comenzó a pelear con los niños. Perdió, salió con varios golpes y moretones, pero logro hacer que dejaran en paz a su madre, desde entonces ella lo quiere.

"Aunque su padre era un completo despistado, pero al final comenzó a amar a su madre, una buena historia ¿Verdad?

La pequeña parecía muy ilusionada por la pequeña historia, pero el niño parecía desatendido, ya veía el esfuerzo de Naruto con este niño, pero sabía que aun así amaba a sus dos hijos. Tal vez el pequeño no lo entienda aun, pero algún día lo entenderá y vera con otros ojos a su padre, vera que tan grande es su padre.

Tomo en brazos a ambos niños y estos también les correspondieron el abrazo, no sabían porque lo hacían, pero se sentían muy bien alrededor de esos brazos.

"Su padre los ama mucho, no hay padre en este mundo que no ame a sus hijos, incluso los que abandonan a sus hijos, no dejan de pensar en ellos. Ustedes son lo más importante para el, jamás les dirá cual cansado esta, cual ocupado esta o que tan decaído esta, puesto que los ama mucho. Siempre espera llegar a casa con ustedes y su madre, ustedes son su mayor fuerza ahora, ara lo que sea por cuidarlos y protegerlos.

A la mente del chico llego el recuerdo de su padre, un recuerdo de ver su espalda con las manos juntas y creando un campo de chakra para protegerlo de una explosión. Recuerda una mirada llena de alegría y tranquilidad, recuerda como lo apoyo para derrotar a su primer gran oponente, recuerda a un hombre que lo ama y lo quiere. Las lágrimas salieron, ahora entendía cuanto lo amaba su padre, al abrazo termino y la sonrisa del hombre vino acompañada con sus manos sobre sus cabezas.

\- Que alegría me da el conocerlo y verlos por fin.

Se despidieron y continuaron su camino, al mirar atrás vieron a su tío y Tenten caminar juntos a los puestos, mucha gente se veía sorprendida de verlo, otros lloraban de verlo. Su tía Hanabi se acercó y lo abrazo, parecía alegre y triste al mismo tiempo, puesto que estaba llorando a lo loco de verlo.

Era curioso, mientras pasaban y pasaban entre la gente, veían personas que jamás habían visto en la aldea, personas que pasaban momentos alegres con otras personas mientras estas lloraban. Momentos que parecían de ilusión para otras personas, algunas incluso estaban aterradas, pero no entendían el porqué. Mirai, otra persona que conocían, estaba al lado de un hombre de barba con un cigarro en la boca, parecía completamente feliz de verlo. Los dos se encontraban platicando, comiendo e incluso compartiendo algunos dulces. Mirando a otro lado, vieron al anterior Hokage, su tío Kakashi, quien estaba platicando con una pareja, un Uchiha y una chica muy hermosa con un par de líneas purpura en sus mejillas.

Se veía muy alegre de verlos, incluso compartían algo de sake, cosa rara, puesto que nunca lo habían visto tomar alcohol en su vida, Pero se toparon con alguien, de hecho chocaron con ese alguien. Un hombre de cabello blanco, de aparentes cincuenta años, con kimono verde opaco y unas líneas rojas que nacían de sus ojos hasta su mandíbula. Al verlos sonrió inmediatamente, se puso a su nivel y miro detenidamente al chico.

\- Te ves igual al tonto de tu padre, incluso tienes las mismas marcas.

\- ¿Usted también conoce a mi padre?

\- Mi papá no es un tonto. – Vio a la niña y termino en carcajada, cargo a ambos y los elevo en el aire.

\- Tienen razón, no puede ser ningún tonto, después de todo los tiene a ustedes. – Al bajarlos miro un puesto y se acercó, compro un par de máscaras y se las coloco. Una de un zorro con detalles en pintura roja y un conejito con detalles en azul, cada mascara mirando al lado derecho de sus rostros. – Se ven bien con ellas.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Solo alguien conocido, aunque…creo que sería más bien su familiar.

\- ¿Nuestro familiar?

\- Así es, creo que soy algo así como su tío abuelo, después de todo yo soy el padrino de Naruto.

\- ¡Es el padrino de papá! – La sorpresa en ambos era enorme, tanto que de nuevo el hombre volvió a sonreír.

\- Vengan, vamos por algunos dulces mientras buscamos a sus padres, me imagino que se separaron buscando esas luciérnagas.

Con sonrisa en rostro, señalo las manos de la pequeña, que aún tenían a los pequeños animalitos, era curioso, parecía que brillaban más que antes.

\- Oniichan mira, brillan más que antes.

\- Se dice que las luciérnagas guían el camino de las almas en los días del Obon, son como las luces de la calle, iluminan el camino para que estas no se pierdan de regreso de visitar a sus familiares.

\- Mi papá dijo lo mismo una vez. – La niña se veía ilusionada de nuevo, feliz, una alegría contagiosa.

\- Vengan, vamos a buscar a sus padres.

Durante el camino de regreso había risas, sonrisas, dulces y anécdotas graciosas de sus padres. Boruto se encontraba en los hombros del señor, mientras Himawari caminaba tomada de la mano, las luciérnagas ahora se encontraban en una pequeña esfera de mimbre, mientras más caminaban, más se iluminaban al estar cerca de una persona que no conocían. En el camino se encontraron con la pareja del comienzo, estaban felices de ver al padrino de su padre, continuaron juntos caminando y se encontraron con el primo de su madre, a su lado se encontraba su tía Hanabi y su tía Tenten.

También apareció otra persona más, un Hyuga más, cabello negro hasta el suelo, ojos serios, pero sonrisa alegre. Hanabi volvió a llorar esa noche, llorar de alegría, el hombre se acercó a ellos y detrás de él apareció otro igual al primero, eran gemelos idénticos. El primo de su madre lo recibió con alegría, todos continuaron su camino en búsqueda de los padres de los pequeños. En el camino se encontraron a la abuela Tsunade, quien se encontraba al lado de un joven de cabello azul claro y ojos iguales a los de ella, y un joven, tal vez de su edad, de cabello amarillo y parecido a ella. Al ver al padrino de su padre rompió en llanto y corrió a abrazarlo ¿Qué es lo que tenía todo el mundo que estaban llorando al a ver a las personas?

Al verlos les sonrió y comenzó a acompañarlos en su búsqueda, los chicos que la acompañaba se les unieron. No tardaron mucho en crear un aura alegre y vivaz, con ellos en el centro de todos los presentes y de esa alegría creciente. Al final encontraron a sus padres, quienes estaban más que consternados buscándolos por todos lados. Bajaron a la pequeña de los hombros del padrino de Naruto, el chico recibió consejos de todos los adultos y un abrazo más de la pareja que los encontró al principio.

Los dos corrieron directamente a los brazos de su madre, su padre los esperaba también, pero se sintió un tanto triste de ver que preferían a su madre en vez de a él. Al elevar la mirada vio al grupo de gente que los observaba, se encamino a ellos y para la sorpresa de sus hijos, era como ver que su padre se convertía de adulto a joven adulto, joven, adolescente y al final un niño de seis años. Fue recibido con abrazos y felicitaciones de todas las personas, la pareja lo abrasaba y llenaba de besos entre lágrimas y risas.

El hombre de cabello blanco cargo a un niño y luego le dio una paleta de nieve a un adolescente, el primo de su madre le dio un abraso y un agradecimiento al joven, los gemelos un reverencia y un agradecimiento al adulto; los acompañantes de la abuela Tsunade un apretón de manos y una sonrisa.

Pero una voz más los detuvo, era un anciano de cabello blanco, con barba en pico y una pipa, atrás de el estaban las personas que no conocían. Todos se arrodillaron en dogeza y le dieron su gratitud, incluso entre ellos un par de personas más se acercaron. Un joven de cabello negro hasta el cuello, de kimono blanco y pómulos marcados, a su espalda tres personas más. Uno de cabello anaranjado, otro pelirrojo y una chica de cabello azul, los tres también se arrodillaron ante su padre y le dieron las gracias.

Jamás habían visto a su padre llorar, esta vez lo hacía, por alguna razón eso lleno sus corazones de alegría y tristeza, tristeza porque sabían que eran personas que su padre apreciaba mucho y alegría porque su padre se veía contento de verlos.

Su padre lloraba porque siempre se preguntaba si podía haberlos salvado, si pudo haber hecho algo por ellos en vida, hay estaban todos frente suyo dando su respeto y dando gracias. Se quitó las lágrimas y los acompaño, se arrodillo y dejo que sus sentimientos, todo salió en una voz.

\- ¡Gracias! Gracias por ayudarme, gracias por apoyarme, gracias por cuidarme, gracias por velar por mí, gracias por darme sus bendiciones, gracias por confiar en mí, gracias por enseñarme…gra…gracias…por…por…dejarme…hacer mi sue…sueño…

Eran lágrimas, lágrimas que salían desde lo profundo de su alma, desde lo profundo de su corazón. Lágrimas de todo lo que paso, lucho y vivió con esas personas, pero también tenía algo más que decir, algo guardado que también tenía que sacar. Levanto en lágrimas su rostro, miro a todos los presentes y también dejo salir lo atorado y torturado de su alma.

"¡Perdón…por no…poder ayudarlos…y salvarlos! ¡Pido perdón!

Las personas se levantaron y corrieron a abrasarlo, por fin tenía la respuesta a lo que más quería su alma, a lo que más quería su corazón. La respuestas de todas aquellas personas, lo que quería escuchar de ellos, la respuesta a sus preguntas ¿Fui de ayuda? ¿Fui útil para ustedes? ¿Fui una buena persona? ¿Me perdonaran por no salvarlos y ayudarlos?

La respuesta vino con el abrazo, el clamor y un gracias de cada una de esas personas. Lo ayudaron a levantarse, le cubrieron con su capa de Hokage y el sombrero, la sonrisa en cada rostro de las personas presentes fue lo que le devolvió la alegría. Ya no tenía duda, ya no tenía ese peso sobre sus hombres, se sentía más liviano, como si le quitaran un peso de su espalda.

Sus hijos lo abrazaron y su esposa lo beso, estaba completo, había cerrado ese gran ciclo de pena en su corazón, ahora estaba por fin completo. Miro a su pequeña, quien le mostro su pequeña esfera, con una sonrisa abrazo a su pequeña bebe y le dio uno de los besos más tiernos. Su hijo se acercó, mirando a otro lado con un puchero, se veía a leguas que quería decirle algo, pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

\- Yo…bueno…yo… - El chico miro a su padre, quien lo abrazo y le mostro su sonrisa.

\- Se lo que me quieres decir, cuesta mucho decirlo y requiere de mucho valor. En parte es mi culpa, intento terminar todo lo más pronto posible para estar con ustedes en casa, pero el trabajo es mucho y a veces quisiera solo escapar.

"Pero tengo toda una familia que cuidar, tal como ustedes y también requiere de mi atención. Pero aun así trato de no olvidarlos, nunca lo hago, ustedes siempre están en mis pensamientos. Himawari, tú y tu madre son lo mejor que me ha tocado en la vida.

\- Pa…papá…lo…lo siento…solo quiero…que estés más en casa.

El mirarlo llorar, el mirarlo suplicarle que este más tiempo con ellos ¿Cómo decirles no? Jamás les diría no, puesto que ellos son su familia, la familia que siempre deseo tener, con la que siempre soñó.

\- Claro que pasare más tiempo con ustedes, es una promesa y yo…

\- Jamás te retractas de tu palabra, porque es tu camino ninja.

Escucharlo de toda la aldea, escucharlo de su esposa y escucharlo de sus hijos, este día era el día más feliz de su vida, después de su boda y el nacimiento de sus hijos. Miro a los presentes, le aterraba verlos, no era un secreto a que le temía el Hokage, pero por ellos, por ellos estaba alegre y feliz, después de todo es Obon.

Era el último día o mejor la última noche de la festividad, todos se encontraban en el rio de la aldea preparando los chōchin, las luciérnagas de la pequeña Himawari aún estaban en su pequeña esfera de mimbre, esperando salir libres y hacer una última encomienda. Durante esos días, todas las personas que conocieron visitaron su casa, comieron con ellos y también pasaron momentos agradables. Sus nuevos tíos venían por las noches a contarles cuentos, jugar con ellos o incluso enseñarles nuevas técnicas. Sus padres se veían muy alegres de verlos convivir con ellos, incluso un par de veces la pareja que conocieron se sentaban con ellos a platicar y darles consejos, jamás habían a su padre tan feliz de ver tanta actividad en la casa.

Pero hoy terminaba el Obon, no entendían por qué tenían que despedirse de las personas que conocieron, pero era necesario. Sus padres les explicaron que ellos tenían que regresar a casa, preguntaron donde vivían y ellos les contestaron que en un lugar, que en algún momento todos irían. Las velas se encendieron, se colocaron los cilindros de papel sobre las embarcaciones y las farolas flotantes comenzaron su peregrinaje. Los niños vieron que en cada farola había un nombre escrito, también comenzaron a notar algo, personas, personas sobre las embarcaciones. Pero no cualquier persona, no, eran las que conocieron durante el día del Obon.

El hombre que estaba jugando shogi con Shikadai, estaba sobre una farola con el nombre de Shikaku. El hombre que estaba con Inojin, estaba sobre una farola con el nombre de Inoichi, junto a este se encontraba el hombre de cabello pelirrojo con el que compartí comida su amiga Chocho, los tres barcos navegaban juntos.

En otro farol se encontraba el hombre del cigarro que estaba junto a Mirai, su farol decía Asuma Sarutobi, llegaron más después de este, los que acompañaban a la abuela Tsunade, Dan y Nawaki. Los gemelos que se acercaron a ellos cuando estaban con el padrino de su padre, Hiashi y Hizashi. Había más personas, todas apareciendo sobre cada farol flotante, era un espectáculo extraño y curioso para ellos.

Observaron a sus padres, rezar y pedir por sus bendiciones y cuidados, pero fueron las palmas del primo de su madre lo que los hizo mirar.

\- ¿Por qué están sobre los barco flotantes? – Era la mirada tierna e inocente de ambos niños el que lo hizo sonreír.

\- Porque son nuestro transporte, sus luces nos guían, solo podemos venir en estos días del Obon para celebrar con ustedes.

\- ¿Por qué solo este día? ¿Por qué se tiene que ir?

\- Porque solo se nos permite eso, son las leyes de la naturaleza y de dios. Son leyes que están sobre nosotros, por eso esperamos estos días con ansias, para cerca de ustedes. Solo en esta ocasión se nos permitió interactuar, convivir y compartir junto a ustedes, no saben qué tan feliz estoy de poder abrasarlos y platicar con ustedes.

Los abrazo y luego se acercó con sus padres, ambos lo recibieron en abrazos y con lágrimas.

\- Gracias por venir, gracias por estos días de alegría.

\- Es toda una alegría el que nos dejaran convivir con ustedes, realmente es un día de celebración.

Lo vieron subirse a uno de los faroles con el nombre de Neji, no podía ser posible ¿Realmente era el fallecido tío Neji? ¿El mismo que salvo a su padre y su madre en la guerra? Estaban más que sorprendidos. Apareció ante ellos el padrino de su padre, les entrego un último regalo, un pequeño cuento sobre dos niños que tenían sus propias aventuras y crecían bajo el cuidado de un par de amorosas criatura, un zorro grande e imponente y una hermosa conejita.

Los abraso una última vez y se acercó a sus padres, su padre lo abraso en cuanto llego, su padrino se veía sorprendido, pero sonrió y correspondió el abraso.

\- Gracias, por todo.

\- Gracias a ti, por dejarme enseñarte y darme la oportunidad de verte crecer, de permitirme ver tu familia y de ver cumplir tu sueño. Cuando vayas a nuestro lado, necesitare de tus experiencias para un nuevo libro.

\- No te diré nada de mi esposa. – El hombre soltó tal carcajada que incluso se volvió contagiosa.

\- No, tengo en mente un libro diferente, uno que se llame Uzumaki Naruto Monogatari. – La mirada de su padre era de sorpresa y luego de alegría, con una sonrisa tranquila y pequeñas lagrimas queriendo salir. Su padrino sonrió y apretó sus hombros en señal de alegría.

\- Sera todo un placer.

Una palmada en los hombros y luego se retiró al río, donde lo esperaba un barquito con el nombre de Jiraiya. Antes de subir, Tsunade se le acercó para dar un último abrazo y al mirarse a los ojos, un último beso y adiós secreto entre ellos.

Solo quedaban dos personas, quienes los tomaron por sorpresa para abrazarlos, eran la pareja. La mujer era pelirroja y el hombre rubio, ambos de ojos azules claros y un rostro conocido ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no se dieron cuenta antes? Eran el Yondaime y su esposa, por lo tanto sus abuelos. Lloraron de alegría y cariño ¿Cómo no lo notaron? El rostro del Yondaime estaba esculpido en el monte de los Hokage, su esposa era alguien conocida por todos los que hacen fuinjutsu.

No los querían dejar ir, se afianzaron en su abrazo y estos al notarlo sonrieron para si. Se acercaron a su hijo, quien los abrazo con todo e hijos en brazos.

\- Lo has hecho bien hijo, eres el Hokage, te convertiste en padre, estoy más que orgulloso de ti.

\- También te conseguiste una muy hermosa esposa, no es parecida a mí, pero se ve que te ama y creo una hermosa familia contigo.

\- Los extraño, siempre los extrañare. Como todos los días, no solo ramen, Hinata-chan me mataría si lo hiciera. Me baño y cepillo los dientes todos los días. Evito los tres tabúes, solo tengo a mi esposa y mis hijos, no necesito más. Conseguí una novia hermosa y ahora es mi esposa, me volví padre y Hokage.

"Es difícil, Shikamaru no me deja descansar, pero aun así doy mi mejor esfuerzo, después de todo estoy encargado de cuidar a mi familia, mis amigos y mi aldea; aun así espero hacerlo bien. Si me tropiezo o caigo, tengo grandes personas a mi lado que me ayudan y me apoyan. Saske es un huraño, pero también tiene una gran familia y el también me apoya.

"Vayan con cuidado, vayan sin preocupación, estoy bien, estoy feliz y más que nada, estoy viviendo una grandiosa vida.

Padres e hijo se miraron una última vez, limpiaron las lágrimas de su hijo y besaron sus mejillas. Ante su mirada estaba ese pequeño bebe, ese bebe que tuvieron solo una vez en brazos. Cual maravilloso era verlo ahora de adulto, un adulto hecho y derecho, un padre y un líder.

Con pesar y tristeza entregaron a los pequeños, que estiraban sus brazos para seguir afianzados a sus abuelos, no querían que se fueran. Querían platicar más con ellos, pasar más tiempo con ellos, contarles sus aventuras y ocurrencias, querían conocerlos más. Pero era el momento de partir, sus abuelos les dieron el último beso y sus bendiciones. Aún pedían que no se fueran cuando subieron a sus faroles, uno con el nombre de Minato y otro con el nombre de Kushina.

Entre llantos y lágrimas, Naruto cargo a su hijo en hombros, sin dejar de ver la partida de sus familiares, amigos, amantes, soldados, maestros, personas queridas. Personas que en vida marcaron las vidas de quienes vivieron con ellos. Los pequeños barquitos comenzaron so peregrinar, sobre cada uno de ellos estaban esas personas importantes, fue en ese momento que su padre observo la esfera de mimbre. Recordando una anécdota de su padrino tomo a su pequeña en brazos.

\- Papi, que no se vayan, los quiero aquí.

\- Ellos no viven con nosotros, viven en otro lado.

\- ¿Por qué no se mudan?

\- Porque no pueden, no se los permiten. Hay ciertas reglas en este mundo que nosotros no podemos cambiar o romper. Ellos se rigen por esas reglas, es por eso que solo pudieron venir e interactuar con nosotros en estos días, se les dio permiso.

\- No es justo.

\- Oh mi hermosa, no es justos, es cierto. Pero un día ustedes lo entenderán, entenderán el porqué de esto, ahora solo resta ayudarlos a guiarse de vuelta a casa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tus luciérnagas.

\- ¿Mis luciérnagas?

\- Jiraiya-sensei, mi padrino, me dijo una vez que las luciérnagas ayudan a las almas en los días del Obon, son como las luces de la calle, iluminan el camino para que estas no se pierdan de regreso de visitar a sus familiares.

Los dos recordaron esas palabras del padrino de su padre. Ya en el suelo, tomando la esfera de mimbre entre sus pequeñas manos, dejaron libres a los pequeños animalitos.

\- Ahora, dejemos que ellas sean sus faros.

Observaron como de un pequeño grupo aparecieron más, aparecieron de entre los árboles, plantas y flores. Se unieron a las ya liberadas, rodeando a las almas viajeras a su mundo de descanso. Los espectadores observaron como las pequeñas luces comenzaron a desaparecer una por una, en un pequeño destello de luz dado por los pequeños animalitos. Al final solo quedaron las personas que los recordarían, las personas que los amaron en vida, las personas que aun después de que se hayan ido de este mundo, les tendrán un gran cariño y afecto. Puesto que saben, que al final de sus días, volverán a verse en un lugar lleno de paz y libre de todo tipo de conflictos.


End file.
